My Bodyguard
by Dhyun628
Summary: Bagaimana bisa dirinya tidak terjatuh jika namja ini bersikap manis seperti ini padanya?... Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BxB/Twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Rated T

.

.

Banyak typo, maklumin ya 😊

.

Tuan Yoo menatap marah sang anak yang duduk diam di depannya. Siapa yang tidak marah jika mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang baru saja dibeli untuk hadiah ulang tahun sang anak yang ke 20 itu sudah lecet karena ulah anak kesayangannya itu sendiri

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada mobil yang barumu itu Youngjae?" tanya Tuan Yoo

"Bukan salahku appa. Mereka yang sengaja menabrak mobilku" ujar Youngjae tidak mau mengaku salah

"Sudah salah masih tidak mau mengaku juga heh" kesal Tuan Yoo

Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya baru saja dia akan mengerluakan suara tapi terhenti ketika maidnya datang

"Tuan. Daehyun-ssi sudah datang" ucap seorang maid keluarga Yoo

"Suruh dia kemari" ujar Tuan Yoo sambil memandang Youngjae

"Selamat pagi Tuan" sapa seorang namja tan dengan wajah datarnya tapi masih terlihat tampan

Youngjae memperhatikan namja itu dari atas sampai kebawah "Dia tampan sekali" gumamnya dalam hati. Daehyun menoleh saat merasa ada yang memperhatikan dirinya, sekilas mereka saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum suara Tuan Yoo menginterupsi mereka

"Syukurlah kau sudah datang" senyum Tuan Yoo "Youngjae kenalkan ini Daehyun. mulai hari ini dan selama satu bulan ke depan dia akan menjadi bodyguardmu" ujar Tuan Yoo membuat namja manis itu terkejut

"Mwo? Bodyguard? Appa yang benar saja aku sudah besar untuk apa menyewa bodyguard?"

"Jangan membantah. Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilmu itu? Belum lagi kasusmu yang berkelahi dengan teman sekampusmu minggu lalu. Ini hanya satu bulan sampai appa kembali dari singapure" ujar Tuan Yoo tidak mau dibantah "Sekarang cepat pergi ke kampus kau bisa telat" lanjutnya

Youngjae hanya berdecak kesal lalu berjalan pergi keluar sambil mengentakkan kakinya, dia kesal dengan appanya yang mengambil keputusan tanpa bertanya padanya

Tuan Yoo yang melihat itu menengok pada Daehyun "Kau lihat begitulah sikapnya, semoga saja kau bisa menanganinya Daehyun" ucapnya lalu menepuk pundak namja tan itu

Daehyun hanya mengangguk tersenyum kecil lalu mengikuti namja manis itu keluar, sampai diluar dia melihat Youngjae hanya berdiri di samping mobil

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Buka pintunya aku mau masuk" ucap Youngjae dengan nada memerintah

Bukannya membuka pintu Youngjae, Daehyun menatapnya lalu berkata dengan dingin "Kau punya tangan kan? Buka saja sendiri"

"Mwoya? Apa begitu sikap seorang bodyguard eoh? Tanya Youngjae tidak terima

"Aku bodyguardmu bukan supirmu. Apa kau tau perbedaannya? Tugas supir hanya mengantar tapi tugasku untuk melindungimu dari bahaya. Apa membuka pintu itu berbahaya? Jangan manja, cepat masuk dan duduk didepan" jelas Daehyun dingin lalu melangkah berjalan lalu membuka pintu mobil dan masuk

Youngjae hanya melongo melihat sikap Daehyun padanya "Apa-apaan dia?" dirinya membatin lalu membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disamping Daehyun

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Youngjae melirik namja itu lalu bertanya penasaran "Berapa ummurmu? Sepertinya kau seumuran denganku"

Daehyun meliriknya sekilas lalu menjawab "23 tahun"

"Masih muda. Apa kau kuliah?"

"Jangan terlalu penasaran denganku Youngjae-ssi bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta padaku" ujar Daehyun melihat sekilas Youngjae lalu tersenyum menggoda membuat namja manis itu terpana

"Apa kau tidak akan turun? Kita sudah sampai" ujar Daehyun membuat Youngjae tersadar tanpa menunggu dia langsung turun dari mobil. Jantungnya hampir saja melompat keluar saat melihat senyum Daehyun tadi

"Kenapa dengan jantungku?" batinya

Daehyun mengikutinya dari belakang sampai didepan kelas dia berhenti saat Youngjae membalikan badan "Jangan mengikutiku ke dalam kelas, cukup sampai disini saja" ujarnya namja tan itu menurut dan duduk di depan kelas menunggu Youngjae selesai

.

.

Sudah 3 minggu Daehyun menjadi bodyguardnya, namja tan itu sering membuat jantung ingin meloncat ke perut dengan segala sikapnya yang terkadang terlihat dingin tapi kadang dia bersikap lembut padanya dan hanya dengan sentuhan ringan saja sudah membuat jantungnya selalu berdetak tidak normal

Selama ini setiap yeoja dan namja yang selalu mendekatinya dan mencoba menggodanya tapi kali ini berbeda namja tan itu bersikap seolah tidak tertarik padanya, entah kenapa membuat perasaannya jungkir balik

"Bagaimana apa Youngjae sudah ada perubahan?" tanya Tuan Yoo pada Daehyun, mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang kerja appanya Youngjae

"Belum ada perubahan yang berarti ahjussi, ini masih awal aku akan tetap berusaha" ujar Daehyun dengan senyum tipis

"Ahh. Baiklah jangan terlalu memaksanya" ujar Tuan Yoo

"Tenang saja ahjussi" jawab Daehyun

.

.

Youngjae memandang bosan dosen yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan, entah kenapa hari ini dia merasa bosan

 _Drrtt..drrrtt.._

Handphonenya bergetar di saku celananya pertanda pesan masuk dari Jinyoung, Youngjae membuka pesan tersebut

Jinyoung: "Ada pesta di club besok malam kau mau ikut?"

Youngjae: "Aku akan mengabarimu nanti, kau tau kan kalau bodyguard ku itu akan selalu mengkuti dan melapor apa saja yang kulakukan"

Jinyoung: "Kabari aku besok sebelum jam 9. Aku akan menjemputmu"

Youngjae membaca pesan Jinyoung yang terakhir tanpa membalasnya

Setelah kelas selesai namja manis itu keluar tapi dia tidak menemukan Daehyun, biasanya namja tan itu akan menunggunya di depan kelas. Dia mencoba menelpon Daehyun sambil berjalan mencari namja tersebut

Youngjae berhenti saat dia melihat Daehyun berada di taman bersama seorang yeoja yang beberapa hari lalu mencari masalah dengannya. Youngjae merasa cemburu melihat yeoja itu memegang kedua tangan Daehyun, dia langsung menghampiri mereka berdua membuat namja tan itu menarik tangannya setelah melihat Youngjae

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan yeoja ini? Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Ayo pulang"

"Maaf Seulgi-ssi aku harus kembali" yeoja bernama Seulgi itu menatap tidak suka pada Youngjae, dia menyukai Daehyun semenjak namja tan menolongnya seminggu lalu dari pot bunga yang terjatuh dan hampir saja membuat kepalanya bocor

Daehyun berjalan mengikuti Youngjae dari belakang, mereka sampai di tempat parkir dan menaiki mobil lalu pulang ke rumah

Setelah sampai rumah Youngjae langsung ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang "Hahhh.. menyebalkan sekali kenapa yeoja itu selalu saja mendekati Daehyun?" ujarnya kesal

"Ishh.. kenapa juga aku kesal seperti ini? Tidak mungkin aku menyukai bodyguardku sendirikan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri "Ah.. Molla lebih baik aku pergi mandi" lanjutnya

Setelah mandi Youngjae keluar dari kamarnya dia turun ke dapur untuk mencari minuman dingin. Bosan dia berjalan berkeliling rumah sampai di halaman belakang, matanya melihat pintu tempat gym terbuka dia penasaran siapa yang membuka ruangan itu. Setahunya hanya appa dan dirinya yang mempunyai kunci ruangan tersebut

Youngjae berjalan mendekat dia melihat ada seseorang di dalam. Matanya membola melihat namja tan yang sedang berolah raga di dalam dengan keadaan topless, membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas otot-otot lengan roti sobek di perut yang terbentuk sempurna belum lagi badannya yang sudah berkeringat menabah kesan seksi. Wajah Youngjae memerah seperti kepiting rebus dirinya malah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak saat melihat namja tan itu, buru-buru dia menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran kotornya itu

"Sedang apa kau disitu?"suara Daehyun mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke disini? Setahuku hanya appa dan aku yang memegang kuncinya" ujar Youngjae setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, dia berusaha menutupi kegugupannya

"Tuan Yoo yang memberikanku kunci ruangan ini" ucap namja tan itu santai

"Kenapa appa bisa memberikanmu kepercayaan sebesar itu?" tanya Youngjae pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Daehyun

Namja tan itu memakai baju tanpa lengannya dan berjalan mendekati Youngjae, dia sedikit menundukan badannya lalu berbisik rendah tepat ditelinga Youngjae "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung padanya?" ucapnya lalu meniup pelan telinga namja manis itu membuatnya bergedik. Daehyun kembali berjalan melewati Youngjae yang masih membeku di depan pintu ruang gym dengan wajah yang kembali memerah

"Jinja. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini" gerutunya lalu mengacak rambunya sendiri

Sementara itu Daehyun tersenyum puas saat merasakan reaksi tubuh Youngjae yang menegang "lihat saja nanti Yoo Youngjae" gumamnya

.

.

Sabtu malam adalah malam yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang, Youngjae berencana ikut acara yang di tawari Jinyoung padanya kemarin dia sudah mengabari temannya itu tadi siang. Beruntung sekali appanya berangkat ke singapure jadi dia bisa dengan tenang melangkah keluar tanpa takut ketahuan, tapi namja manis itu lupa kalau masih ada mata yang mengawasinya. Daehyun yang sedang duduk di teras lantai 2 melihat pergerakan Youngjae yang mengendap-ngendap keluar rumah, dia mengambil jaketnya dan memutuskan mengikuti namja manis itu tanpa diam-diam

Daehyun terkejut saat melihat Youngjae bersama teman-temannya melangkah masuk kedalam club malam, dia mengikuti mereka masuk lalu mengedarkan pandangannya melihat Youngjae. Daehyun hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan yang pencahayaannya kurang, banyak yeoja yang menggodanya tapi namja tan itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dirinya hanya fokus memperhatikan namja manis itu yang sedang minum dengan teman-temannya.

Dia kemudian melihat Youngjae membisikan sesuatu pada teman disampingnya dan pergi, Daehyun melihat ada 2 orang namja yang mengikuti Youngjae dari belakang. Melihat itu dia mengikuti mereka tapi memberi jarak agar tidak ketahuan, Youngjae masuk kedalam kamar mandi sedangkan kedua namja tersebut menunggu di depan kamar mandi, setelah namja manis itu keluar kedua namja itu langsung membekap mulut Youngjae dan menyeretnya keluar lewat pintu belakang

Youngjae berontak saat dirinya diseret keluar lalu kedua namja itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding belakang Youngjae membuatnya meringis sakit, kemudian salah satu namja itu mengunci kedua tangannya di samping kepalanya

"JB lepaskan aku. Apa yang kau lakukan?" pintanya sambil berontak dia ingin menangis

"Shht. Diamlah sayang kau hanya perlu menikmati permainan kami" ujar namja bernama Jb tersebut lalu berusaha mencium Youngjae tapi namja manis itu terus berontak dan berteriak minta tolong

"Ya diam jalang atau kami akan berbuat lebih kasar lagi" ujar namja satu lagi yang bernama Jackson

 _Srak_

JB merobek lengan baju Youngjae membuat namja manis itu meringis sakit, kulit pundaknya juga ikut terluka. Youngjae mulai ketakutan dan menangis

 _Bugh.. bugh_

Youngjae yang terlepas dari kukungan JB langsung menangis dan berjongkok dia merasa lututnya lemas, dia melihat seorang namja datang dan langsung memukul JB dan Jackson dengan pandangan kabur karena menangis, namja itu melawan mereka berdua seorang diri terlihat sekali jika dia sangat terlatih memukul orang

Daehyun yang sedari tadi mengikuti Youngjae datang tepat waktu dan memukuli kedua namja itu, dia sudah curiga dengan kedua orang itu berniat jahat pada Youngjae

"Pergi dari sini brengsek" dia mendengar suara Daehyun yang mengusir mereka

"Daehyun hiks" panggilnya

"Bangunlah" titah Daehyun tapi Youngjae diam dan hanya menangis "Kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah kau yang ingin datang ke tempat seperti ini eoh?" lanjutnya dengan nada tinggi

Youngjae semakin menangis mendengar suara bentakan Daehyun. Sementara namja tan itu mengadahkan kepalanya untuk mengotrol emosinya, dia menghela nafas dan membuangnya kasar. Daehyun membuka jaket yang pakainya dan berjongkok depan Youngjae lalu memakaikan jaket itu pada namja manis itu

"Berhentilah menangis. Sudah ada aku disini kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang" kata Daehyun lembut

"Kau membentakku. Aku takut hikss" ucap Youngjae disela tangisan

"Maaf aku lepas kendali tadi" ucap Daehyun, dia memeluk dan mengelus punggung Youngjae, berusaha menenangkannya

"Ayo pulang, aku akan mengobati lukamu" ajak Daehyun hanya diangguki Youngjae

"Akkhh" Youngjae merintih saat merasa sakit dikakinya, kakinya sempat tergilir saat berontak tadi

Daehyun melihat kaki Youngjae yang mulai membiru langsung mengangkat namja manis itu ala bridal style membuat wajah Youngjae seketika memerah. Youngjae yang malu membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Daehyun untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, namja tan itu hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan ke mobil

Sesampainya dirumah dirumah Daehyun membawa namja manis itu ke kamarnya, dia langsung mencari kotak obat dan menyuruh Youngjae membuka jaket yang dipakainya. Daehyun mengobati luka dibahu Youmgjae dengan perlahan

"Shhh" desis Youngjae

"Maaf aku akan lebih pelan lagi" ujar Dsehyun sambil meniupi luka Youngjae membuat namja manis itu sedikit menegang tapi dia hanya diam

Setelah selesai dengan luka dibahu Daehyun pergi mengabil es batu untuk mengompres kaki namja manis itu, dia berlutut lalu mengompresnya dengan hati-hati. Namja tan itu memegangi pergelangan kaki Youngjae bermaksud untuk memutar kembali pergelangan kakinya tapi baru akan memutar namja manis itu langsung memegang tangan Daehyun membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Youngjae

"Sakit" Youngjae menggeleng

"Tapi jika dibiarkan ini akan semakin sakit" ujar Daehyun "Percaya padaku oke, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" lanjutnya lalu menatap Youngjae lembut membuat namja manis itu juga menatap

Memanfaatkan situasi itu Daehyun langsung memutar pergelangan kaki Youngjae membuatnya sedikit tersentak "Sakit?" tanya Daehyun

"Tidak terlalu" ujarnya pelan

"Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu?" batin Youngjae

Setelah mengobati namja manis itu dia mengambil piyama di lemari dan memberikannya pada Youngjae "Kau bisa memakainya sendirikan?" tanya Daehyun

"Ya aku bisa, tapi bantu aku ke kamar mandi" pintanya

Daehyun membantu Youngjae ke kamar mandi dan menunggunya, setelah selesai dia membantu namja manis itu untuk berbaring. Baru akan pergi Youngjae menahan lengan Daehyun "Bisakah kau tetap disini dan menemaniku? Aku masih takut yang tadi" ucapnya dengan nada lirih namja tan itu berpirkir sebentar lalu mengangguk

Daehyun duduk dipinggir kasur dan menggengam tangan Youngjae "Tidurlah. Aku akan disini sampai kau bangun besok pagi" titahnya, dengan perlahan mata Youngjae mulai menutup dan tertidur

Namja tan itu menatap wajah polos Youngjae yang tertidur, dia mengusap lembus pipi namja manis itu lalu tersenyum manis

.

.

Youngjae terbangun saat alarm di handphonenya berbunyi, namja manis itu duduk di ranjang dia terkejut melihat Daehyun tertidur di sofa kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang tentang kejadian semalam, dia tersenyum namja tan itu tetap menepati janjinya meski pun dia sudah tertidur semalam

Youngjae melangkah pelan menghampiri Daehyun yang masih tertidur, dia berjongkok di depan namja tan itu. Youngjae memperhatikan wajah Daehyun dari mata, hidung lalu bibir tebal dengan perlahan dia mengusap pelan pipi Daehyun

"Kenapa kau sangat tampan? Tapi juga menyebalkan" ujarnya sambil mengerutkan bibir

Namja manis itu mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka matanya fokus menatap bibir tebal nan seksi itu, wajah mereka semakin mendekat tanpa dia sadari namja tan itu mulai membuka matanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya namja tan itu. Daehyun melihat Youngjae terkejut langsung melepas tangannya itu dari pipi namja tan tersebut, dia langsung berdiri dan berbalik cepat

"Akh shh" rintinya, dia lupa kalau kakinya masih sakit

Melihat itu Daehyun bangun dan membantu Youngjae duduk di ranjang, dia pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengambil air hangat untuk mengompresi kaki namja manis itu agar melancarkan aliran darahnya. Daehyun berlutut depan Youngjae lalu mengambil kakinya dan mulai mengompreskan secara perlahan

Lihatlah bagaimana bisa dirinya tidak terjatuh jika namja tan itu bersikap manis seperti ini padanya?

Youngjae diam memperhatikan Daehyun yang dengan telaten mengompresi kakinya "Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" tanyanya

Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan bertanya "Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau selalu memperlakukan seseorang seperti ini?" tanya Youngjae memperjelas

"Tidak. Hanya kau" jawab Daehyun membuat namja manis itu terpaku. Selesai mengompresi kaki Youngjae dia langsung beranjang dari sana

Selalu seperti itu, namja tan itu akan langsung pergi setelah membuat jantung Youngjae berdegup kencang. Pintar sekali membuat membuat dirinya jungkir balik

.

.

2 hari Youngjae tidak ke kampus karena kakinya sakit dia mulai bosan dirumah. Namja manis itu mengecek handphonenya tapi tidak ada pesan masuk

"Aishh. Aku bosan" ucapnya "Lebih baik aku pergi jalan-jalan saja" dia pergi mencari bodyguardnya itu

"Ahjumah.. apa ahjumah melihat Daehyun?" tanyanya pada maidnya yang berada di dapur

"Sepertinya tadi dia sedang menelpon di halaman belakang Tuan muda" jawab maid itu

"Baiklah terima kasih" ucapnya ceria. maid itu tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Youngjae

.

Youngjae berjalan ke halaman belakang dia melihat Daehyun sedang menelpon seseorang

"Baiklah aku lakukan. Umma tenang saja" ujar Daehyun tanpa menyadari Youngjae manguping di belakangnya

"Aww manisnya kau sedang menelpon ummamu?" ujarnya membuat Daehyun menoleh kaget

"Apa kau mengupingku?"

"Aku tidak menguping, hanya saja tidak sengaja mendengarmu bicara dengan ummamu"

"Sama saja Tuan Muda Yoo" cibir Daehyun

"Apa kau merindukan ummamu?" tanya Youngjae

"Tidak. Dia selalu menelponku dan mengatakan hal yang sama setiap hari" jawabnya tanpa memandang Youngjae

"Setidaknya kau beruntung masih bisa bicara dan melihatnya" ucap Youngjae lirih lalu menundukkan kepalanya

Daehyun yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Youngjae dia menghela nafas pelan "Kau mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Daehyun

Namja manis itu mandongkak menatapnya "Aku baru mau mengajakmu pergi" ucapnya

"Memangnya kakimu sudah sembuh? Aku tidak mau menggendongmu lagi. Kau ternyata lebih berat dari yang kubayangkan" ujarnya bercanda, dia tidak ingin melihat Youngjae bersedih

"Kakiku sudah sembuh dan aku tidak seberat itu lagipula siapa juga yang mau di olehmu" ujar Youngjae kesal

Daehyun tertawa melihat raut kesal Youngjae "Kalau begitu ayo. Jika kakimu sakit lagi jangan harap aku akan menggendongmu" ujarnya lalu berjalan duluan

"Ya tunggu aku" ujar Youngjae lalu mengejar Daehyun

.

Daehyun menemani Youngjae jalan-jalan di taman kebetulan taman sore itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya bebarapa orang yang sedang olahraga sore dan beberapa anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap danau kecil ditengah taman Daehyun tersenyum melihat Youngjae yang terus tersenyum senang

"Hei bodyguard" panggil Youngjae

"Aku punya nama Tuan Muda"

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan Muda kita tidak sedang berada dirumah, panggil namaku saja"

"Baiklah Youngjae jika itu maumu" ujat Daehyun membuat Youngjae tersenyum

"Daehyun aku mau es krim" ujarnya lalu menujuk penjual es krim

"Akan ku belikan. Aau mau rasa apa?" tanya Daehyun

"Stawberry" ujar Youngjae ceria

"Tunggu disini" kata Daehyun dan mengusap rambut Youngjae lalu pergi

Youngjae terpaku lalu memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja diusap Daehyun, jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat

"Ini" Daehyun memberikan es krim pesanan Youngjae

Namja manis itu menerimanya sedikit canggung "Kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Daehyun

"Ya aku sakit jantung karenamu" ujar Youngjae membatin

"Tidak apa" jawabnya. Mereka saling diam Youngjae memakan es krimnya sedangkan Daehyun meminum kopi yang dibelinya

"Apa kau punya kekasih?" tanya Youngjae tiba-tiba

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Daehyun tersedak kopinya kerena terkejut dengan pertanyaan Youngjae, namja manis yang melihat itu mengusap punggung Daehyun "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Youngjae

"Tidak. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Daehyun

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu pertanyaan yang wajar. Lagi pula kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?" ujar Youngjae

"Aku tidak punya kekasih" jawabnya

"Benarkah? Lalu apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Youngjae penasaran membuat Daehyun menatapnya

"Apa kau sedang mengintrogasi ku Youngjae"

"Ck jawab saja" paksa namja manis itu

"Ya aku sedang menyukai ah tidak aku mencintainya. Semenjak pertama aku melihatnya" jawab Daehyun "Dan aku sedang memperjuangkan cintaku" lanjutnya

"Siapa? Memperjuangkannya bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Youngjae dia mulai tidak bersemangat tapi masih penasaran

"Aku belum tau dia mencintaiku atau tidak, kami dekat tapi dia belum mengatakan apa-apa padaku dia belum mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintaiku"

"Lalu jika dia tidak mencintaimu apa kau akan menyerah?"

"Tidak" jawabnya tegas

"Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang juga sedang mencintaimu?" tanya Youngjae

"Jika dia tulus mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya" jawab Daehyun "Ayo pulang" ajaknya

Youngjae berjalan pulang dengan tidak bersemangat setelah mendengarkan jawaban Daehyun tadi. Sampai di rumah dia langsung masuk kamar sambil memikirkan kata-kata namja tan itu tidak sadar jika sudah masuk malam, tiba-tiba perutnya keroncongan dia melihat jam di nakas sudah menunjukkan waktu makan malam

"Pantas saja aku kelaparan tadi siang aku juga tidak sempai makan" ujarnya lalu bergegas turun ke dapur

"Ahjumah" panggil Youngjae beberapa kali tapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban

"Ahjumah tidak ada, dia pulang karena anaknya sakit" jawab Daehyun membuat Youngjae terkejut

"Kau mengagetkanku. Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Sejak kau masuk ke dapur. Ada apa? Kau ingin sesuatu? Tanya Daehyun

"Aku lapar" jawab Youngjae lalu membuka kulkas melihat bahan makanan

"Aku akan pesan makanan kalau begitu" ujar Daehyun

"Tunggu" tahan Youngjae

"Kenapa?" Daehyun bertanya bingung

"Tidak perlu memesan, bahan makanannya lengkap aku akan memasak sendiri saja" ujar Youngjae "Anggap saja ini salah satu cara untuk membuatnya menyukaiku" batinnya

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" tanya Daehyun tidak yakin

"Tentu saja" jawabnya yakin

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika dapur ini hancur atau terbakar karenamu" ejek Daehyun membuat Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya

"Enak saja, aku bisa memasak dulu waktu umma masih hidup kami sering memasak bersama" ucap Youngjae

"Baiklah jika kau sangat yakin. Aku akan mengawasimu sampai kau selesai" ujar Daehyun

"Kau tidak ingin membantuku?" tanya Youngjae

"Tidak" jawabnya sambil memainkan handphonenya

"Jangan harap aku akan membaginya denganmu" ujarnya

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa memesan makanan sendiri" Daehyun berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari handphone

Youngjae mencibir tapi tidak menjawab dia langsung menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi, dia sudah kelaparan dan hanya itu yang bisa dengan cepat dia buat sekarang. Daehyun hanya tersenyum memperhatikan namja manis yang sedang serius memasak itu, sesekali mendengar Youngjae bersenandung kecil kala memasak

"Sudah selesai" Youngjae berucap lalu membawa 2 piring nasi goreng kimchi itu ke meja makan, dia memberikan 1 piring pada Daehyun

"Kau bilang tidak akan membagi" ujar Daehyun dengan nada mengajek

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, jangan makan" ujar Youngjae kembali kesal dia baru akan menarik piringnya tapi di tahan Daehyun

"Kau sudah memberikan kenapa mau mengambilnya lagi? Itu tidak baik kau tau" ujar Daehyun

"Makan saja, jangan banyak bicara" kesalnya lalu memakan nasi gorengnya

Youngjae melihat namja tan itu mulai memakan makannanya sedikit gugup melihat ekspresi Daehyun

"Enak tidak?" tanyanya

"Lumayan" jawab Daehyun

"Huftt.. syukurlah" ucapnya

Mereka memakan makannanya sampai habis, setelah itu Youngjae membawa piring kotor miliknya dan milik Daehyun ke tempat cuci. Dia lalu mencucinya tapi saat dia ingin menaruh piring di laci atas tangannya tidak sampai, Daehyun dengan cekatan langsung menolong Youngjae, dia berdiri di belakang namja manis itu lalu mengabil piring di tangan Youngjae di tempatnya

Youngjae tiba-tiba gugup dengan posisi mereka yang sangat dekat punggugnya bahkan menempel di dada Daehyun, jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat dia berharap Daehyun tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang sangat berisik

"Kau pendek sekali, setinggi ini saja tidak sampai" ejek Daehyun lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Youngjae yang melongo

"Ya Jung Daehyun, awas saja kau nanti" ujar Youngjae sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal

Setelah mencuci piring namja manis itu berjalan ke kamar lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang, dia memikirkan bagaimana membuat Daehyun melupakan orang itu

"Jika dia tidak mau menyerah maka aku akan membuatnya menyerah. Hwaiting Youngjae" dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu tidur karena kelelahan

.

.

Hari ini Youngjae kembali masuk kuliah dan diantar Daehyun seperti biasanya. Setelah selesai dengan kelasnya Youngjae menghampiri namja tan itu di tempat parkiran

"Daehyun kita ke Lotte World ya. Aku dapat 2 tiket dari temanku" ucapnya dengan semangat Daehyun hanya mengangguk lalu masul ke dalam mobil diikuti Youngjae

Daehyun mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang jalanan masih terlihat lenggang, mereka sampai Lotte World sudah menjelang sore hari beruntung tidak terlalu ramai karena bukan weekend

"Ayo. Aku sudah tidak sabar bermain" ujar Youngjae setelah mereka turun dari mobil

Youngjae dengan tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Daehyun membuat namja tan itu menoleh padanya

"Lihatlah disini banyak pasangan yang bergandengan tangan, hari ini anggap saja kita sedang kencan ya. Lupakan soal kau bodyguardku" ucap Youngjae antusias

"Hanya untuk hari ini Daehyun. lagi pula tidak ada yang tau kalai kita bukan sepasang kekasih" lanjutnya pelan sedikit menunduk, dia takut kalau Daehyun menolaknya

"Baiklah hanya untuk hari ini" ucap Daehyun setuju, membuat Youngjae bersemangat

Mereka menikmati waktu kencan sementara itu seperti sepasang kekasih, mulai dari saling bercandan, merangkul dan menyuapi ketika minum es krim. Youngjae seperti tidak ingin mengakhiri hari ini

"Daehyun aku ingin boneka itu" ujarnya manja sambil menujuk boneka teddy bear putih

"Akan ku coba mendapatkannya"

Daehyun mengambil senapan mainan lalu mencoba menembaknya, tembakan pertama tidak kena dia terus mencobanya karena Youngjae terus menyemangatinya sampai tebakan ke empat peluru dari pistol itu kena sasaran

"Yeay.. gomawo kau memang yang terbaik" ujar Youngjae lalu mencium pipi Daehyun dan pergi

Daehyun terkejut mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari namja manis itu, sedangkan Youngjae hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah Daehyun. Setelah sadar namja tan itu mengikuti Youngjae yang berjalan duluan

"Daehyun kita naik itu ya sebelum pulang" pintanya menunjuk bianglala sambil memeluk boneka teddy bearnya

"Oke" lalu merangkul Youngjae

Mereka naik itu dan menikmati pemandangan seoul menjelang malam, Youngjae menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Daehyun membuat namja tan itu menoleh

"Indahnya" ujar Youngjae saat melihat lampu-lampu yang mulai menyala karena hari sudah mulai malam

Daehyun hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Youngjae

"Daehyun" panggil Youngjae

"Hmm" hanya suara deheman yang bisa namja tan itu keluarkan

"Apa kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus?" tanya Youngjae

"Seperti ini? Maksudmu?" Daehyun kembali bertanya

"Kau dan aku menghabiskan waktu bersama selamanya, tanpa ada dia" ujar Youngjae memberanikan diri

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin katakan Youngjae? Katakan dengan jelas" ucap Daehyun tegas

"Aku menyukaimu Daehyun. tidak bisakah kau melupakannya?" ujar Youngjae, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Daehyun

"Tidak" Daehyun menjawab lalu memalingkan wajahnya

Youngjae yang melihat itu menangkup sebelah wajah Daehyun dan membuatnya kembali menatap wajahnya, dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Daehyun tanpa melepaskan kontak mata mereka

Daehyun melepaskan tangan Youngjae dan menjauhkan wajah mereka "Kurasa kau sudah terlalu jauh Youngjae. Lebih baik kita hentikan ini" ujarnya

"Kenapa? Apa yang kurang dariku" tanya Youngjae matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Kau sempurnya, hanya ada yang terlewatkan" ujar Daehyun

"Apa Daehyun? Katakanlah" lirihnya

"Maaf Youngjae, kau yang harus mencaritahunya sendiri" ucap Daehyun "Ayo kita harus keluar" ajaknya

Youngjae keluar dan berjalan mendahului Daehyun, dia berpikir apa yang terlewat sehingga Daehyun menolaknya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari Lotte World mereka hanya saling diam Daehyun terus melirik ke arah Youngjae tapi namja manis itu hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya. Setelah sampai di rumah Youngjae tetap diam, dia langsung masuk kamar dan tetap memikirkan kata-kata Daehyun sampai dia tertidur

.

.

.

.

TBC or END

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 END

Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Rated T

.

.

Banyak typo

"Jae. Bangun ini sudah pagi" ujar seseorang membangunkan Youngjae

Namja manis itu membuka matanya dia terkejut melihat appanya sudah pulang dan langsung mendudukan dirinya

"Appa? Kenapa sudah kembali? Bukannya appa bilang 1 bulan?" tanya Youngjae

"Appa merindukanmu, lagi pula pekerjaan appa sudah selesai. Kau tidak ingin memeluk appa?" ujar Tuan Yoo

Youngjae langsung memeluk appanya dan berpikir "Jika appanya sudah pulang apa Daehyun akan pergi?" batinnya

"Bagunlah dan mandi kita akan sarapan bersama" ujar Tuan Yoo sementar namja manis itu hanya mengangguk

Setelah bersiap Youngjae turun dengan tasnya, dia menghampiri appanya di meja makan sedang bersama Daehyun. Dia duduk dihadapan namja tan itu tanpa berkata apa-apa

"Apa Youngjae merepotkanmu Daehyun?" tanya Tuan Yoo

"Tidak Tuan, Youngjae-ssi sangat baik dan manis" jawab Daehyun sesekali melirik Youngjae

Sementara Youngjae hanya terkejut mendengar jawaban Daehyun "Apa maksudnya namja ini?" batinnya

"Aku selesai. Ayo pergi" ujarnya, dia pamit pada appanya lalu pergi tanpa menunggu Daehyun

Sampai di mobil Daehyun tidak bicara apa-apa padanya bahkan melihat saja tidak dan itu membuat Youngjae semakin meradang, sampai di kampus dia turun lalu berjalan cepat ke kelasnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun

 _Brak_

Youngjae membanting tasnya di meja membuat Jinyoung terkejut karena ulahnya

"Ada apa denganmu datang-datang langsung marah seperti ini? Kau sedang PMS?" tanya Jinyoung

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda" jawab Youngjae dengan pandangan menusuk

"Oke maaf. Jadi ada apa? Kencanya gagal?" tanya Jinyoung

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya" balasnya lalu diam

Sepanjang perkuliahan hari ini tidak ada yang masuk di otak Youngjae pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh kata-kata Daehyun, sampai bertemu dengan namja itu lagi mereka hanya saling diam. Daehyun selalu mengalihan pandangannya tiap kali Youngjae menatap kearahnya membuat namja manis itu mendengus

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya ku lupakan?" itu yang terus dibatinnya sampai dia lupa waktu, tak sadar hari mulai malam. Ketika Tuan Yoo pulang Youngjae tetap berada dalam kamarnya

"Mana Youngjae?" tanya Tuan Yoo pada maid

"Di kamar Tuan, Tuan muda tidak keluar sejak pulang dari kampus" jawab maid tersebut

"Panggilkan dia sudah waktunya makan malam" ujar Tuan Yoo

"Baik Tuan"

 _Tok..tok..tok_

"Ada apa?" tanya Youngjae dari dalam kamar

"Tuan muda, Tuan besar memanggil anda untuk makan malam" jawabnya

"Aku akan turun" ujarnya lalu keluar kamar, namja manis itu turun dan menghampiri appanya di meja makan

"Ada masalah lagi? Ahjumah bilang kau tidak keluar kamar dari siang" tanya Tuan Yoo

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah" ujar Youngjae sambil menyuapi makannan ke mulutnya

"Mana Daehyun? biasanya sudah disini bersama appa" tanya Youngjae penasaran, sejak pulang tadi dia tidak melihat Daehyun ikut masuk rumah bersamanya

"Dia sedang ada urusan dan mulai besok Daehyun sudah tidak menjadi bodyguardmu lagi, kau sudah bisa membawa mobilmu sendiri" ujar Tuan Yoo membuat Youngjae terhenti makan

"Apa? Tapi kan ini belum satu bulan appa?" ujarnya terkejut

"Satu bukan itu perhitungan terlama appa jika saja urusan pekerjaan appa belum selesai. Sekarang appa sudah pulang jadi untuk apalagi Daehyun ada disini, bukankah kau lebih senang akan bebas" jelas Tuan Yoo membuat Youngjae sedih

 _Tak_

"Aku selesai" ujarnya lirih lalu berajak dari meja makan

Tuan Yoo hanya melihat ekspresi anaknya itu lalu tersenyum tipis, dia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengirim pesan pada seseorang

Sampai di kamar Youngjae menangis "Apa aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi?" ujarnya terus menangis

"Apa patah hati sesakit ini? Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta tapi kenapa aku harus merasakan sakit seperti ini?" tangisnya tapi tidak lama dia langsung berhenti menangis

"Cinta?" dia teringat sesuatu

" _Aku belum tau dia mencintaiku atau tidak, kami dekat tapi dia belum mengatakan apa-apa padaku dia belum mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintaiku"_

"Orang itu belum mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Daehyun kan. Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengatakannya duluan, bukankah dia bilang akan mempertimbangkannya" ujarnya lalu menghapus air matanya

.

.

Daehyun sedang membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam kopernya hari ini dia akan pulang karena tugasnya sudah selesai

 _Ckleck_

Dia menoleh saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, Daehyun melihat Youngjae masuk ke kamarnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Youngjae-ssi? Apa kau tidak kuliah?" tanyanya, Youngjae meringis mendengar embel-embel ssi saat di panggil Daehyun

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ujarnya

"Katakanlah" kata Daehyun lalu kembali memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam koper

 _Grep_

Youngjae memeluk Daehyun dari belakang membuat namja tan itu terkejut

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku" ujarnya sambil melepaskan pelukkan Youngjae

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengarkanku" ujar Youngjae tetap bertahan memeluk Daehyun, namja tan itu menyerah dan membiarkan Youngjae bicara sambil memeluknya

"Aku mencintaimu Daehyun" kata Youngjae penuh penekannan

Daehyun diam membuat Youngjae sedikit takut, tanpa dia ketahui namja tan itu tersenyum

"Maaf Youngjae tapi kita tidak bisa seperti ini untuk sekarang" ujar Daehyun, dia melepaskan pelukan Youngjae dan berbalik

"Kenapa? bukankah kau bilang akan mempertimbangkannya jika ada seseorang yang mencintaimu" tanyanya

"Aku memang mengatakannya tapi tidak untuk sekarang ini" kata Daehyun "Untuk sekarang aku hanya seorang bodyguardmu dan kau adalah majikanku. Kau akan mengerti nanti" lanjutnya lalu menarik koper keluar kamar

Youngjae hanya diam, dia tidak apa yang ingin Daehyun coba katakan padanya

.

.

Youngjae masih termenung karena ucapan Daehyun satu minggu lalu sebelum namja tan itu pergi, dia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Daehyun padanya. Satu minggu ini Youngjae memilih naik bus atau di antar supirnya bukan karena dia takut mobilnya lecet lagi melainkan dia takut kalau dia akan kecelakan karena pikirannya yang tidak fokus

Sampainya dirumah dia langsung masuk kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, namja manis itu menutup mata kepalanya terasa pening karena terlalu banyak berpikir

"Aku merindukan namja sialan itu" ujarnya sambil memaki Daehyun, bagaimana tidak namja tan itu pintar sekali membuat hati dan pikirannya kacau tapi tidak mau tanggung jawab malah pergi begitu saja

Dia terus menggerutu tidak jelas dan mengacak-ngacak tempat tidur membuat kamarnya seperti kapal pecah, dia berhenti setelah mendengar suara ketukan pintu

 _Ckleck_

"Appa? Kenapa?" tanya Youngjae setelah membuka pintu kamar dan melihat appanya

"Harusnya appa yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan dalam kamar?" Tuan Yoo melihat anak kesayangannya yang terlihat kacau lalu matanya melihat ke dalam kamar yang berantakan

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam sini?" tanya Tuan Yoo saat masuk dalam kamar Youngjae

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran appa" ujarnya

"Kenapa? Kau tidak membuat kekacauan lagi kan?" tanya Tuan Yoo

"Ishh tidak. Appa tenang saja" jawab Youngjae

"Baiklah. Cepat mandi ada yang appa ingin bicarakan denganmu, temui appa di ruang kerja" Tuan Yoo berucap lalu meninggalkan kamar

Youngjae bergegas mandi setelah appanya meninggalkan kamarnya, dia langsung turun ke dapur untuk membuatkan appanya kopi dulu lalu menuju ke ruang kerja appanya

"Appa aku masuk ya" ucapnya setelah mengetok pintu

"Ya masuklah Jae" jawab appanya

"Aku membuatkan appa kopi, minumlah dulu" ujarnya

Tuan Yoo tersenyum lalu meminum kopi buatan Youngjae, enak terasa seperti buatan istrinya dulu

"Jadi apa yang ini appa bicarakan?" tanya Youngjae tidak sabar

"Appa ingin mengenalkan anak teman appa padamu" ujar Tuan Yoo

Youngjae diam tidak merespon perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak

"Dia anak yang baik Jae, appa sudah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali saat kami melakukan bisnis bersama. Dia baru saja lulus kuliah setahun lalu dan langsung bekerja di perusahan ayahnya setelah kembali dari Amerika" ujar Tuan Yoo

"Apa appa mencoba menjodohkan ku dengan anak teman appa itu?" tanya Youngjae

"Tidak Jae. Appa hanya ingin kau berkenalan dengannya jika kau mau baru kita bicarakan hal itu" terang appanya

"Tapi aku tidak ingin itu terjadi appa" lirih Youngjae

"Kenapa?" tanya Tuan Yoo

Youngjae diam "Apa aku harus memberitahukan appanya?" batinnya

"Youngjae?" panggil Tuan Yoo karena tidak mendapatkan respon Youngjae

"Aku menyukai seseorang appa" jawab Youngjae setelah berpikir panjang

Tuan Yoo terdiam mendengar ucapan anak kesayangannya

"Siapa?" tanya Tuan Yoo

"Seseorang yang sering menemaniku" ucap Youngjae pelan

"Kau menyukainya bukan mencintainya?" tanya Tuan Yoo

"Aku mencintainya appa dan aku belum bisa melupakannya mungkin saja tidak akan pernah bisa" jawab Youngjae

"Appa tidak akan memaksamu tapi setidaknya temui dulu anak teman appa dulu Jae" ujar Tuan Yoo "Appa yakin kau akan menyukainya" lanjutnya

"Kenapa appa bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Youngjae

Tuan Yoo mengangkat bahunya "Appa punya feeling yang kuat tentang itu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada anak kesayangnnya

"Akan aku pikirkan lebih dulu appa" ucap Youngjae setelah berpikir lama

"Baiklah. Jika kau sudah yakin kau bisa bilang pada appa" ujar Tuan Yoo tersenyum

Youngjae hanya mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruang kerja appanya, namja manis itu kembali ke kamarnya belum selesai memikirkan Daehyun sekarang appanya malah ingin menjodohkan dengan anak temannya yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri "Ahh molla lebih baik aku tidur saja dari pada kepalaku pecah" lanjutnya

Sementara diruang kerja Tuan Yoo menelpon seseorang

"Aku sudah bicara padanya tapi anak itu belum mengiyakan" ucapnya pada seseorang "Aku membiarkannya memikirkan terlebih dulu, biarkan dia yang memutuskan. Aku tidak ingin memaksanya" sambungnya

" _Baiklah aku mengerti, aku akan menunggu sampai kau akan mengabariku lagi"_ ucap seseorang diseberang telpon

"Katakan pada anakmu untuk menunggu sebentar lagi" ucapnya lalu menutup telponnya

.

 _._

Setelah kuliah Youngjae berjalan tanpa arah sambil memikirkan pembicaraan dengan appanya kemarin tanpa sadar dia sudah berada di sungai Han

"Huff. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini" ujarnya lalu berjalan ke dalam mini market

Dia membeli air mineral karena merasa haus setelah jauh berjalan tapi saat akan membayar dia tidak menemukan dompetnya di dalam tas. Youngjae terus merogoh tasnya berusaha mencarinya tapi tetap tidak ketemu

"Tolong satukan saja dengan yang ini" ujar seorang namja dibelakang Youngjae

Youngjae terkejut saat mendengar suara yang sudah seminggu ini dia rindukan, namja tan itu berdiri tepat dibelakangnya

"Hai Youngjae" ujar Daehyun dengan santainya menyapa Youngjae

Sementara Youngjae diam menatap Daehyun dalam

"Tuan ini minuman anda" ujar seorang kasir

"Terima kasih" ujar Daehyun setelah memberikan uang lalu mengambil belanjaan mereka

"Ayo" ajaknya

Daehyun mengajak Youngjae ke duduk di bangku tepi sungai han, dia memberikan air mineral pada namja manis itu dan dirinya membuka kopi yang dibelinya tadi

"Gomawo" ujarnya setelah lama diam

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Youngjae

"Aku bertemu dengan teman-temanku tadi dan saat berjalan pulang aku melihatmu saat akan membeli kopi" ujar Daehyun

"Apa kau dari kampus?" tanya Daehyun

"Iya" jawab Youngjae

"Dan kau jalan kaki sampai disini?" tanyanya lagi

"Iya, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai tidak sadar kalau aku berjalan sejauh ini" jelas Youngjae, namja tan itu mengangguk pelan setelah mendengar itu

"Apa yang kau pikirkan memangnya?" tanya Daehyun

Youngjae melirik Daehyun, dia berpikir haruskah dia mengatakan pembicaraan dengan appanya pada namja tan itu

"Appa akan mengenalkanku pada anak temannya" ujarnya setelah lama berpikir, Daehyun diam mendengarkan tapi Youngjae tidak meneruskan ucapannya

"Lalu?" tanya Daehyun dengan alis sebelah terangkat

"Hah.. aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orang itu" ujarnya

"Kenapa? Hanya bertemu lalu berkenalankan" Daehyun lalu meneguk kopinya

"Masalahnya appaku berniat menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya itu" jelas Youngjae

"Appamu memaksa menjodohkanmu?" tanya Daehyun

"Tidal seperti itu. Appa memintaku bertemu dan berkenalan dulu jika aku setuju baru mereka akan bicara soal perjodohan itu" jelasnya

"Appamu baru akan menjodohkanmu setelah kau setujukan? Apa salahnya kau bertemu orang itu dan berkenalan dulu dengannya, jika kau tidak mau kau bisa menolaknya dan appamu tidak bisa memaksanya" ujar Daehyun

Youngjae diam berpikir ucapan Daehyun ada benarnya, setelah itu appanya tidak akan menyuruhnya menemui anak temannya itu

"Ku rasa kau ada benarnya. Terima kasih" ujar Youngjae

"Jadi bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Youngjae pada Daehyun

"Ada apa denganku?" tanya namja tan itu kembali

"Kau dan orang itu? Apa sudah ada kemajuan?" tanya Youngjae sebenarnya dia sedikit takut mendengar jawaban Daehyun

"Belum ada kemajuan apa-apa" jawab Daehyun tanpa sadar Youngjae membuat nafas lega

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Daehyun saat melihat Youngjae

"Ehh.. tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" ujarnya tersenyum senang

"Ini sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang" ujarnya lalu berdiri "Ayo aku akan mengantarmu" ajak Daehyun

"Naik bis?" tanya Youngjae

"Tidak, aku bawa motor ada disana" ujar Daehyun lalu berjalan ke arah tempat motornya terparkir

Youngjae membulatkan matanya lucu melihat motor Daehyun, dia berpikir motor yang Daehyun bawa itu seperti motor scoopy atau vespa tapi yang dibawa namja tan itu adalah motor sport berwarna abu-abu metalik dan orange

"Ini motormu?" wajah Youngjae memanas saat membayangkan dia naik motor itu dan memeluk pinggang Daehyun, itu harus dilakukkan kan jika tidak ingin jatuh

"Iya kenapa?" ujar Daehyun sambil memakai helemnya dan naik ke motornya

"Tidak apa"

"Ayo naik"

Youngjae naik setelah Daehyun menyerahkan helem padanya

"Berpeganglah padaku jika kau tidak ingin jatuh" ujar Daehyun

"Tidak aku bisa memegang bagian belakang motormu" ucap Youngjae tidak yakin

 _Brum..brum.._

Dengan sengaja Daehyun menarik gasnya kuat membuat Youngjae terkejut dan langsung memeluk namja tan itu, Daehyun tertawa pelan dibalik helemnya

"Ya kau ingin membuatku jantungan eoh" kesal Youngjae lalu memukul pundak Daehyun

"Makanya pegagan yang benar, aku tidak pernah membawa motor ini dengan kecepatan pelan" ujarnya dibalik helem

"Kau ingin mati? Bawalah dengan pelan jika kau tidak ingin celaka" ucap Youngjae sedikit khawatir

"Tidak akan, aku cukup ahli membawanya" ujar Daehyun "Pengangan" lanjutnya lalu menarik tangan Youngjae agar memeluk perutnya persis seperti apa yang di pikirannya tadi

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana namja manis itu, jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan dia berharap Daehyun tidak merasakan debaran jantungnya, Daehyun benar-benar membawa motor itu dengan cepat dia bahkan menyalip mobil dengan mudahnya

"Namja ini benar-benar gila" batin Youngjae

Sampai di depan rumahnya Youngjae langsung turun dan membuka helemnya, dia langsung melempari helem itu pada Daehyun "Kau gila ya? Apa kau ingin membuatku serangan jantung?" tanyanya sambil memegangi dadanya

"Kekeke. Santai saja Youngjae-ah" ucapnya lalu membuka helemnya, dia mengibaskan rambunya yang lepek saat memakai helemnya tadi

Youngjae melihat itu langsung terpana, dia memperhatikan Daehyun tanpa mengedipkan matanya  
"Ya. Youngjae?" panggil Daehyun menyadarkannya

"Ha. Iya ada apa?" tanyanya bingung

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau kenapa" ujar Daehyun

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa kau mampir?" tanya Youngjae

"Tidak nanti saja, ini sudah malam aku harus segera pulang" tolak Daehyun halus

Youngjae mengangguk pelan "Gomawo. Jangan ngebut ingat kau masih muda" ujarnya memperingari namja tan itu

"Aku tahu" ujar Daehyun tersenyum lalu pergi

.

.

"Semalam kau dia antar siapa pulang?" tanya Tuan Yoo pada Youngjae yang sedang mengoleskan rotinya

"Daehyun. kami bertemu dan dia mengantarkanku pulang" jawabnya

"Baguslah" ucap Tuan Yoo

"Appa. Sebenarnya apa pekerjaan Daehyun? dimana appa bertemu dengannya" tanya Youngjae penasaran

"Kau tidak bertanya kemarin padanya?" Tuan Yoo kembali bertanya

"Tidak aku lupa" jawabnya "Lagi pula dia terlihat buru-buru jadi aku lupa bertanya" lanjutnya

"Dia bekerja membantu appanya" jawab Tuan Yoo

"Tidak kuliah? Umurnya hanya beda 3 tahun dengan ku" tanya lagi

"Jika kau begitu penasaran padanya harusnya kau bertanya langsung bukannya malah bertanya pada appa" ujar Tuan Yoo "Ayo cepat appa yang akan mengantarmu hari ini"

Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya dia lalu menghabiskan susunya dan mengikuti appanya keluar rumah

"Appa. Aku akan bertemu dengan namja itu" ujar Youngjae

"Benarkah kau mau?"

"Iya tapi dengan satu syarat, jika aku menolak aku tidak ingin appa memaksaku"

"Tidak akan Jae, appa tidak akan memaksamu" ujar Tuan Yoo tersenyum lalu dibalas senyuman oleh namja manis itu

"Appa akan mengatur pertemuannya dengan teman appa"

.

.

Malam ini Youngjae akan bertemu dengan teman appanya dan juga namja itu, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa gugup jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Youngjae baru saja akan mengatur nafasnya tapi suara pintu terbuka membuat dirinya mengurungkan niatnya barusan

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga" balas appanya

"Maaf kami terlambat, anak ini susah sekali dibangunkan" ujar teman appanya saat masuk

 _Deg_

Nafas Youngjae tiba-tiba tercekat saat matanya melihat orang yang sangat dikenalinya ikut masuk, manja itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejutnya

"Hai Yoo Youngjae" sapa Daehyun dengan senyumnya

Youngjae hanya diam pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong saat melihat namja itu

"Apa ini Youngjae?" suara lembut Nyonya Jung menyadarkan Youngjae

"Iya aku Youngjae ahjumah" jawab Youngjae gugup

"Jangan panggil ahjumah panggil saja aku umma seperti Daehyun memanggilku" ujarnya membuat Youngjae hanya mengangguk bingung

"Youngjae-ah mereka orang tua Daehyun" ujar Tuan Yoo membuat Youngjae terkejur

"Apa maksudnya ini? Daehyun orang kaya?" Youngjae membatin

"Youngjae pasti kau bingung dengan ini semua kan?" tanya Nyonya Jung, umma dari Daehyun

"Appa kau tidak pernah mendengar nama Jung Daehyun sebelumnya? Dia pewaris Jung corp" Tuan Yoo bertanya pada Youngjae, dan dia dengan bodohnya hanya menggeleng

"Daehyun akan menjelaskannya setelah makan malam" ujar Tuan Jung sambil tertawa

Mereka makan malam dengan sedikit bercanda dan hanya Youngjae yang terdiam sambil memakan makannannya, Daehyun melirik namja manis itu dengan diam

"Ekhem Jae. Orang yang ingin appa jodohkan denganmu adalah Daehyun" ujar Tuan Yoo setelah mereka makan

"Ye? Apa aku tidak salah dengar appa?" Youngjae terkejut, dia merasa jantunga tiba-tiba

"Tidak Yoo Youngjae. Tadinya kami akan membicarakan perjodohan kalian tapi sepertinya kau tidak menginginkannya" ujar Tuan Yoo sedikit memancing

"Siapa bilang. Aku mau appa" ujar Youngjae spontan. Mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Youngjae, sedangkan Youngjae yang sadar dengan tingkahnya yang memalukan langsung menutup mulutnya dan menunduk malu

"Kau lucu sekali, tidak salah jika Daehyun memilihmu" ujar Nyonya Jung

"Ekhem. Ahjushi biarkan aku yang bicara dengan Youngjae dulu" ujar Daehyun

"Silahkan" ujar Tuan Yoo memberi izin

"Ayo Jae" ujar Daehyun sambil menadahkan tanganya yang langsung di sambut Youngjae

Mereka berdua meninggalkan restoran bintang lima tersebut, Daehyun membawa Youngjae pergi ke sungai han tapi mereka berdua tidak turun dari mobil dan Daehyun juga tidak berniat meminta namja manis itu turun

"Jadi?" tanya namja manis itu penasaran

"Kau sudah tidak sabar ya?" ucap Daehyun setengah bercanda

"Ish jangan bercanda, cepat jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Tuan Jung" kesal Youngjae

"Oke akan ku jelaskan tapi jangan menyela sebelum aku selesai" ucap Daehyun

 _Flashback_

Daehyun yang saat itu menemani appanya ke Yoo corp untuk menjalani kerja sama dengan teman appanya itu. Dia melihat seorang namja manis datang dan menyapa Tuan Yoo, tapi dia hanya bisa melihatnya dari samping karena posisinya lumayan berada jauh dengan tempat mereka bicara

"Appa siapa itu?" tanyanya penasaran pada Tuan Jung

"Oh itu Youngjae. Putra Tuan Yoo" jawab Tuan Jung

Daehyun terus memperhatikan Youngjae sampai namja manis itu membalikan tubuhnya saat ada yang menyapanya dari arah dirinya duduk. Seketika Daehyun langsung terpana melihat wajah manis Youngjae jantungnya berdeguk kencang. Setelah Youngjae pergi Tuan Yoo kembali menghampiri mereka

"Ahjushi itu anakmu" ujarnya basa basi

"Iya Daehyun, dia anakku satu-satunya. Ada apa?" ujar Tuan Yoo

"Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Daehyun

"Setahuku tidak" jawab Tuan Yoo sedikit heran dengan anak temannya ini

"Kau kenapa Dae? Apa kau menyukai Youngjae?" tanya Tuan Jung

"Err.. iya" jawabnya sambil mengaruk tengkuknya membuat Tuan Yoo terkejut

"Bagaimana bisa kau bisa menyukai anakku bahkan kaliah belum bertemu" tanya Tuan Yoo

"Apa ahjushi percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Sepertinya aku baru mengalaminya" ujar Daehyun

Tuan Yoo melongo mendenga ucapan Daehyun

"Ahjushi aku ingin Youngjae menjadi istriku. Apa ahjushi mengizinkannya?" ujar Daehyun langsung

"Daehyun-ah apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Tuan Jung

"Aku mencintainya appa, aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya" ujar Daehyun pada appanya. Tuan Jung menatap anaknya itu diam, dia tau jika Daehyun serius dengan ucapannya

"Kalian belum saling mengenal bagaimana bisa aku mengizinkanmu untuk melamar putraku seperti ini? Lagi pula aku tidak ingin memaksa Youngjae untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya" ujar Tuan Yoo "Kau belum tau bagaimana sikapnya Daehyun" lanjutnya

"Kalai begitu biarkan aku kesempatan mengenalnya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku ahjushi" ucap Daehyun dengan penuh keyakinan

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Tuan Yoo

"Biarkan aku jadi bodyguardnya, hanya satu bulan jika tidak berhasil aku akan menyerah" ujar Daehyun

 _Flashback end_

Youngjae melongo mendengar cerita Daehyun, dia bahkan sempat berpikir akan mencari cara untuk mendapatkan namja tan ini tapi ternyata justru namja ini yang berusaha mengejarnya

"Jadi kau merencanakan ini?" tanyanya Daehyun hanya mengangguk "Dan orang yang kau maksud adalah diriku?" lanjutnya

"Iya dan aku senang kau juga membalas cintaku. Setidaknya cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan" jawab Daehyun

"Dan yang di supermarket itu?" tanya Youngjae

"Itu memang tidak sengaja, aku benar-benar bertemu dengan temanku sebelum melihatmu berjalan tanpa arah. Malam sebelumnya appamu menelpon appaku dan berkata kau tidak ingin bertemu jadi aku memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk membujukmu" jelas Daehyun

Youngjae yang mendengar itu langsung memukulnya dengan brutal membuat namja tan itu mengaduh kesakitan

"Kau membuatku menangis saat kau bilang jika kau menyukai seseorang" ujarnya sambil terus memukul Daehyun

"Sakit Youngjae" aduhnya lalu mencoba melindungi dirinya dari pukulan Youngjae

"Siapa suruh" ucapnya "Ku kira kau kuat bukankah waktu itu kau memukul 2 orang sekaligus, kenapa sekarang lemah sekali" ujarnya terus memukul Daehyun

Daehyun menangkap kedua tangan Youngjae dan membuatnya berhenti, dia lalu menarik kedua tangan Youngjae dengan tiba-tiba membuat namja manis itu semakin dekat dengannya. Youngjae terkejut saat wajah mereka sangat dekat, mata Daehyun menatap lurus matanya

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin milikku disentuh orang lain apa lagi dilecehkan seperti itu" ucap penuh penekanan

Daehyun tidak tau tidakannya ini membuat jantung Youngjae berdegup kencang karena jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat

" kenapa waktu itu kau bilang kalau kita tidak bisa bersama?" tanya Youngjae gugup tapi masih penasaran

"Sudah jelaskan kita tidak bisa bersama karena statusku waktu itu bodyguardmu, dan ingin kau mengenalku sebagai Jung Daehyun namja punya pekerjaan yang jelas dan siap menikahimu" ujar Daehyun membuat Youngjae merona

Youngjae menarik tangannya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya "Kenapa kau selalu membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan eoh" ucapnya masih dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya

Daehyun tertawa, dia jadi gemas sendiiri melihat tingkah lucu Youngjae "Jangan tutupi wajah manismu sayang aku ingin melihatnya" godanya

"Kau menyebalkan kau tau. Setiap hari kau selalu membuat perasaanku tidak karuan. Jika seperti ini bagaimana aku tidak terjatuh padamu" ujar Youngjae berusaha menatap Daehyun

"Kekeke.. kau lucu sekali Jae, aku jadi ingin menciummu" Daehyun berucap sambil mencubit kedua pipi Youngjae

"Cium saja. lagi pula kau berhutang ciuman padaku di bianglala waktu itu" ujar Youngjae sambil memajukan wajahnya

Daehyun menahan wajah Youngjae agar tidak semakin mendekat padanya, membuat namja manis itu heran dengan sikapnya

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang mau menciumku?" tanya Youngjae

"Iya tapi tidak sekarang" jawab Daehyun

"Lalu kapan?" tanya Youngjae lagi

"Nanti di altar saat kau sudah resmi menjadi istriku baru aku akan menciumu di depan seluruh tamu undangan" jawab Daehyun dengan pasti membuat wajah Youngjae kembali merona, sekarang jantungnya malah ingin meloncat keluar dari tempatnya

"Ya hentikan kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku jantungku seperti ingin meloncat keluar eoh?" ujar Youngjae lalu kembali memukul Daehyun dengan wajah lebih merah dari sebelumnya

Namja tan iti hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Youngjae yang malu karena ucapannya, dia membiarkan Youngjae memukulinya lagi

.

.

.

END

 **Para DaeJae shipper yang baik, kira-kira kalian bakalan minat apa nggak ya kalo author bikin ff GS? Ini masih planning kalo emang minat tolong review yaahh 3**

 **Thank u yang udah RnR 3**


End file.
